Alundra Blayze
Class of 2015 Debra Ann Miceli (February 9, 1964) is a retired American professional wrestler. She is best known under her ring names Madusa (shorthand for Made in the USA) or Alundra Blayze. Her early career was spent in the American Wrestling Association, where she held the AWA World Women's Championship one time. In 1988, Miceli was also the first woman to be awarded Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Rookie of the Year. The following year, she signed a contract with All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling, making her the first foreign wrestler to do so. She later joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where she was a member of the Dangerous Alliance, a group of wrestlers managed by Paul E. Dangerously. In 1993, she joined the rival World Wrestling Federation (WWF) under the name Alundra Blayze. In the WWF, she feuded with Bull Nakano and Bertha Faye, while holding the WWF Women's Championship a total of three times. Two years after joining the WWF, Miceli returned to WCW, showing up on an episode of Monday Nitro to throw the WWF Women's Championship belt into a trash can. For the next six years, she worked in WCW, where she feuded with Bull Nakano, Oklahoma, and became the first women to hold the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship. After training wrestlers at the WCW Power Plant, she left the company in 2001. In addition to wrestling, Miceli competes in the world of monster trucks. She drives a truck named Madusa, which was also her ring name for much of her professional wrestling career. She won the 2004 co-championship at the Monster Jam World Finals for freestyle in the first-ever three-way tie. The following year, she was the only female competitor in the Super Bowl of Motorsports, and she won the Racing Championship in the Monster Jam World Finals. Professional wrestling career She debuted in a six-woman tournament to crown a new Women's Champion, and in the finals, she pinned Heidi Lee Morgan on December 13 to win the title. In mid-1994, Bull Nakano joined the WWF roster and began feuding with Alundra. Blayze defeated Nakano at SummerSlam, but lost the belt to her on November 20, 1994 in Japan at the Big Egg Wrestling Universe event. Five months later on April 3, 1995, Blayze regained the title from Nakano on an edition of Monday Night Raw. As part of the storyline, immediately following the win, she was attacked by Bertha Faye, who broke her nose. She returned to the ring in August 1995, losing the Women's Championship to Faye at SummerSlam on August 27. Two months later, she won the title a third time, defeating Faye on October 23. In December, due to financial troubles the WWF was having at the time she was released from her contract and was stripped of the title. Part-time appearance of WWE She was inducted into the 2015 WWE Hall of Fame by Natalya. External links * Madusa/Alundra Blyaze on Pro Wrestling Fandom * Alundra Blayze on Official WWE Wiki Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Florida Category:Womens Champions Category:WWE Hall Of Fame